deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Clarkson
NOTE: Jeremy Clarkson can only use feats from scripted Top Gear episodes, The Grand Tour episodes, comics, movies, and other official Top Gear media sources. No real-life feats or memes can be used, and any battle with them will be deleted. This wiki only uses Jeremy Clarkson as a character, not a real person or a meme. '''Jeremy Clarkson '''is one of the three hosts on the British car TV show Top Gear. After he was fired he went on to become one of the three hosts of the car show The Grand Tour. Fanon Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Phil Swift (Flex Seal) With the Top Gear Crew * The Team Rocket Trio Vs the Top Gear Crew History Death Battle Info Weapons * Chainsaw. * AK47. * Shotgun. * Machine Gun: Has cut down a large tree. Fiat Revenge Coupe * A Fiat Coupe with bodicia wheel attachments (Spikes that come out of the wheels). The Hammerhead Eagle i-Thrust * A car made by the Top Gear crew. * Top speed - 15.4 miles/hour * 0 - 60 - Never * Price - £6,000 * Power - 3.37 bhp 19-battery 96-volt DC electric motor * Backup 12-gallon 16-volt diesel generator * Roadholding - -5.8 g's * 70/30 weight distribution * Might possibly be the worst car ever. * It's so bad that it killed one of the Stig's cousins because of how the exhaust gas would fill into the car. The Dominator * A modified harvesting vehicle that is now used to clear snow. * Has ploughed through cars like nothing. * Has a flamethrower on the back which can light people and cars on fire. * Has a salt shooter which easily shoots through all of the windows of a car. * It requires three people to fully work (one to drive, one to shovel the salt and one to aim the flame thrower). Toyota Hilux * A pick up that has proven to be indestructible. * Has survived being crashed into walls and trees, being lit on fire, being dragged out to sea, being placed on top of a collapsing sky scrapper that is 240 ft and has had a caravan dropped on it. * Another Toyota Hilux drove next to the mouth of an active volcano and picked up a piece of lava. Toy-boat-a Hilux * A version of the Toyota Hilux with modifications so it can act as a boat. * It has travelled over the British Channel. The Rambulance * A modified old Porsche 944 Turbo. * Has rams that come down to push things out of the way. * Actually managed to save a patient. TGPD Arsenal The TGPD Drone of Intrusiveness * A model plane that has a camera, it is used to find opponents that are hiding out of site. The TGPD Eaty Thing of Devastation. * A vehicle that uses spinning chains that can tear through brick walls. Feats * Has tanked explosions from Dynamite, Tank shells and Mines. * Has travelled through deserts, mountains, the Antarctic and the most dangerous road in the world in cars. * Has survived the vacuum of space. * Survived a day of driving the Reliant Robin (A car known for falling on its side if you turn at all). * Travelled from the West Coast of the UK to the East Coast before the sun rose (He set at sunset) on the shortest night of the year (He won by five minutes and would have gotten their faster if it wasn't for the traffic). * Has driven half of a car, twice. * Has come up with some smart plans, like using a paper Bill Oddie face mask so Jeremy doesn't get any points on his Japanese license. * Has robbed an Albanian bank and escaped the police that was chasing him. * Has saved the Queen of England (After many, many, many failed attempts) from a plane hijacking. * Should compare to James who tanked an explosion that created a large crater and completely destroyed the car he was in. * Should compare to Richard and James, who both tanked a nuclear explosion. Faults * When competing in the Top Gear winter Olympics, he shot down a tree instead of the targets in front of the tree. * The TGPD Plane of Intrusiveness can fail to take off if it crashes before taking flight. * Whenever Jeremy tries to get a celebrity guest for The Grand Tour they always die in some way or another. * While on his way to Bethlehem, he became delusional and thought he was Jesus Christ. * Was chased away by a group of red-necks. * Jeremy failed to push a small digger with help from Richard and James. * Jeremy always thinks that more power will solve any issue (And if it doesn't work more power). * Most, if not all, of Jeremy's plans, end in failure. * All of Jeremy's inventions either don't work, fall into pieces or both. * The first Toy-boat-a was killed, ironically enough, by being in the water. * When the crew made some adjustments to a car to make it a convertible, it caught fire when it was in the car wash. * While using any of the TGPD vehicles, Jeremy has to wear the TGPD official uniform (A moustache) which has been shown to distract people since they are in constant awareness that they have a moustache. * While using any of the TGPD vehicles, if Jeremy crashes he has to stop and fill out police paperwork detailing the crash (Though it does not have to be accurate). * Accidentally blew a cow with a clamour. * Jeremy can't ride a motorbike to save his life. * While trying to save the Queen of England from a plane hijacking, he was killed by a grenade and being hit over the head with a shovel (though the later death he wanted to die because of how the hijackers were 'treating' him). * While using the TGPD Eaty thing of Devastation, Jeremy was using it to tear down a brick wall to find and stop James. Unfortunately, he accidentally tore down the wrong wall, which James wasn't behind. Gallery top-gear-jeremy-clarkson-fired-wide-3.jpg|Jeremy wearing his TGPD uniform. Toyboata.jpg|The Toyboata. b52ab9e42897eed3252a63778b01afce.jpg|The Toyota Hilux. 337191.jpg|The Dominator. TGPDdorne.jpg|The TGPD Drone of Intrusiveness. 5f5e209e523995e7bec27da90e2f47d4.jpg|Why Top Gear is the best car show. 42c3073d9c11b47423008c4d54037680.jpg|Richard finding Jeremy's AK47. 2670520921_47df22f715.jpg|Jeremy's Bill Oddie face mask. Top-Gear-Jeremy's_Rambulance.jpg|Jeremy's homemade ambulance called the Rambulance. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Human Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Inventor Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Real Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Top Gear Combatants